Historia de una Navidad
by Yamicko
Summary: Esto es, realmente, un cuento corto original sobre la Navidad. Disfrútenlo.


Historia de una Navidad:

En estas fechas, muchas historias se han oído, mas como esta, ninguna, que se haya por ahora escrito. Esta comienza en un día especial, en víspera de Navidad. Todo comenzó aquella noche festival, en una calle cualquiera, por la que se veía a dos amigos pasar. Uno, cargado de regalos, la otra, con su tranquilo pasear.

- Ángela, espérame. - le rogó él.

- Marc, si no te mueves, no llegaremos a la cena. - le reprimía a su amigo, el cuál, iba cargado con una pila de regalos en cada uno de sus brazos.

- Pero es que no puedo con todo... - en ese momento, Marc resbaló con la nieve de la nieve de la acera y desparramó la pila de regalos por el suelo.

- ¡Mira que torpe eres! ¿¡Tanto te cuesta llevar unos simples regalos!?

- No es mi culpa - se defendía - si llevases algo, esto no ocurriría.

De pronto, de morros ambos se echaron. No querían reconocer que al otro habían fallado. Por esa tonta disputa, su amistad flaqueó, de vuelta a sus casas, cada uno solo quedó.

- Será idiota... ¡Pero si esto no pesa nada! - exclamaba Ángela al alejarse de su amigo con sus regalos cuando andaba.

- Será mandona la chavala - dijo Marc con ella alejada.

Al volver a sus casas, Ángela vio el contestador, donde un amargo mensaje, esperaba con dolor. Era de su amigo, con una noticia mala, a Argentina se iba, sin billete de llegada. Al escuchar esto, le dio una rabieta.

- Ahora le entró miedo... es un crío... si se enfada pretende llamar la atención. - dijo con tesón.

No le importó, ni a llamarlo se atrevía, en realidad, ella, temía su despedida. Dejó en la chimenea una bola de nieve, sacudida recientemente. Cuando los copos se quitaron, poco a poco se iba observando: una casa grande con un tiovivo delante, con árboles de caramelo para chuparse los dedos; luces de cientos de colores adornaban la callecita, y abajo en un letrero, ponía en pequeñas letritas: "Taller de Santa Claus, si crees en él, ale encontrarás". Ella, subió a su habitación, donde bajo la luz de las velas, una carta, en secreto, escribió.

A media noche, sonido de cascabeles la despertaron; ella soñolienta, se iba desperezando. "¿Qué será ese ruido, que de mi salón procede?" preguntó con curioseo, mientras las escaleras bajaba tranquilamente.

Pronto observó que de la chimenea salían luceros y se acercó para, de cerca, verlos. Pero una fuerza descomunal, más mágica que ninguna, la arrastró hacia la pared con aire de frescura.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó, al ver el paraje nevado, en la cima de un otero.

Bajó por el camino nevado hasta la pequeña ciudadela, pues la había cautivado el saber que sitio era.

Al llegar a la ciudad, en un gran cartel ponía "Está Usted en Ciudad de la Navidad" y decía con cortesía, una elfa pequeñita:

- ¿Eres nueva? ¿Te has perdido? No te pongas a llorar, pues con mi jefe, en un momento, te entrará felicidad.

- ¿Quién es tú jefe? - consultó interesada.

- ¡Santa Claus! ¿¡Cómo no saberlo!? Entonces tú no sabes nada. ¿Aún andas un poco despistada?

- ¡Imposible! Santa Claus no existe. - regañó la otra enfadada.

- ¡Ay, chica! Te enseñaré yo, y te tragarás tus palabras.

La minúscula elfa corría delante, mas la joven Ángela, con andar, iba sobrante. La elfa se paró delante de la mayor casa y con los brazos abiertos le dijo : "No estoy de guasa".

Al entrar en la casita, Ángela quedó sorprendida, porque observó que entonces, su lección quedó aprendida. El bonachón obeso, vestido de rojo, le hizo una seña, para que se acercase un poco.

- Veamos, Ángela, tu siempre fuiste buena, por tanto en mi lista estás, ¿qué quieres esta Navidad?

Ángela, de pronto, se disgustó bastante, se acordaba de algo, que le fastidió al instante. Salió de la casa sin decir ni palabra, querría estar sola, algo echaba en falta.

- ¿Qué te pasa, querida? ¿No quieres regalos? - le preguntó Santa Claus con la lista en las manos.

- No quiero regalo, solo pedirle un favor. - la joven, cabizbaja, se lo pidió por favor.

- ¿De qué se trata, mi niña?

- De esto. Si es verdad de que va por todo el mundo en un momento... por favor, lleve esta carta a mi mejor amigo. - le decía, a la par que sacaba de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, un sobre amarillento.

- No te preocupes, de esto me encargo yo. Pero las paces, recuerda que las haces tú.

Cuando hubo vuelto a casa, corrió como el viento a vestirse; aquella noche había empezado, y a la cama no debía irse.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, el vuelo ya había aterrizado, mas ni rastro de su amigo, por allí había quedado.

- ¿¡Marc, dónde estás!? - preguntaba buscándolo, mas a sus oídos, respuesta, no había llegado.

Horas después, el vigilante la mandó echar, "Ya es tarde, niñita, y ahora te has de acostar". Mas Ángela no cesaba en su empeño de esperarle, "Dijo que se la daría, y yo aquí me quedo, no vaya a ser que se vaya".

Pasaron las horas y pronto amanecía. Ella estaba sentada junto a una pared, medio adormecida. Tapada por su largo abrigo, no corría frío, mas la promesa, Santa Claus, no había cumplido.

- ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Qué será de mi amigo? - murmuró mientras se alejaba, muerta de frío.

Volvió a su casa, con el ánimo por los suelos, pero sin saberlo, allí encontró su consuelo.

- ¡Sorpresa! - gritó su voz, cuando entro ella por la puerta.

- ¡Marc, estás aquí! - celebró la joven Ángela.

- Si, he vuelto, el me dio el recado. - sacó su carta - Te dije que existía, y... aquí tienes mi regalo.

- ¡Yo no quiero tus regalos, estúpido! - le reprendió ella.

- ¿¡Pero qué!?

- Yo te quiero a ti. - le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

Por arte de magia, un muérdago surgió sobre la feliz pareja. Ellos se besaron, dichosos y alegres, mientras en el cielo, un trineo, pasaba fugazmente.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - él les dijo.

- ¡Siempre creeremos en ti, y gracias por el cometido!

Toda historia acaba con su final feliz. La moraleja de esta historia sería que entre las peleas y disputas, hay siempre que saber perdonar, y olvidar lo absurdo, que es época de unidad. De todos modos, a todos vosotros... ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
